


Lucifer vor verschlossener Tür

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Chloe kann ziemlich widersprüchlich sein.





	Lucifer vor verschlossener Tür

Die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen bekommen, kam bei ihm nicht sehr oft vor. Ich meine er ist der Teufel, Beelzebub, Satan,… Ihr wisst schon.  
Jedoch hatte dieser eine Mensch die Angewohnheit ihm immer wieder zu trotzen. Nicht nur das sie seinem Charm nicht unterlag, nein er konnte sie auch nicht nach ihrer Begierde fragen.  
Er hatte sich entschuldigen wollen. Naja nicht unbedingt mit den vier bekannten Worten, aber wie sagt man so schön? Der Wille zählt. Scheinbar zählt für Chloe nicht der Wille, sondern der Grund.  
Nach dem er sie angefleht hatte, naja nicht wirklich gefleht, aber aus seiner Sicht schon. Also er hatte sie gebeten sich entschuldigen zu dürfen und sie hatte ihm klar gemacht das sie keine Entschuldigungen mehr hören wolle.  
Das harte Holz direkt vor seinem Gesicht sollte da Beweis genug sein. Aber nein er wollte nicht aufgeben. Nein! Er war schließlich ein Engel, ein gefallener, aber ein Engel.  
Also klopfte Lucifer mutig und mit starken Vorsätzen an die Tür vor seiner Nase. Einmal…. Zweimal… dreimal… keine Reaktion. Er grummelte was sich fast wie ein knurren anhöre und schnaubte wütend die Luft aus.  
Also gut sie wollte es nicht anders. Er wann sich von ihrem Haus ab und stieg zu seiner Corvette hinab. Graziöse schritte, federnd, leicht, manch einer würde behaupten er lief elegant wie ein Tänzer. Seine Hand bereits auf der Türklinke zum Fahrersitz, hörte er sie.  
„Bleib.“ Es war leise und unbeständig. Aber er hatte es gehört. Als er sich umdrehte stand sie dort, mit zwei Weingläsern in der Hand und einer bitte auf den Lippen. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich ein Angebot, eine Chance oder vielleicht auch ein Wunsch wieder. Er wäre ein Idiot nicht auf sie zuhören.  
Stolpernd lief er die stufe wieder hoch und mit großen Augen sagte er: „aber natürlich! Darling.“


End file.
